Assorted Lewin
by PotatoJesus
Summary: What the title says. Just some assorted fluffy chapters for Levi x Erwin, with some Jean x Marco in between. Not certain about the rating system yet, so M for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Levi had his forehead pressed to the foggy window, letting the glass channel the cool early-winter frost to his feverish complexion. He had caught the flu… It was as if his immune system had held out right up until they secured Christa's throne and he had laid down that night before puking out what little food he had had that day...he also suspected he must have thrown up the lining of his stomach since he didn't remember swallowing anything besides a quarter of his bread for lunch in the two days preceding that. Hanji had scolded him, telling him it was because of his lack of eating that he had gotten sick, that he shouldn't have stressed himself out about this last mission. He had simply taken her berating disappointment because frankly he didn't want to tell her why he hadn't eaten…

He remembered the look on the cadets' faces as their meager rations ran out before their eyes. They were fucking 16 and 17 year olds who were growing, and yet they often sacrificed their bread to feed Christa who needed to be strong for the throne, or Mikasa and Eren who needed the strength to fight for them all, or worse, force feeding a sobbing and regretful Armin so he could think up some plan for them all. Levi had been walking to his office, grumbling to himself about the fact he was given more food than the normal soldier because he was 'humanity's strongest' when he saw the first instance of this self sacrificing behavior… how when those who had been given food finally gave in, the others would stare off vacantly clutching their stomachs or trying to distract themselves in other ways from the hunger. He remembered Connie still trying to force Sasha to eat his meal, as her metabolism demanded more than the average person, her pale visage and involuntary shaking scaring him.  
He had flown in angrily and threw his entire meal plan for the day on the table, telling them he found extra food, and if they told anyone goddamn else he found extra food, he would all kick their goddamn teeth in, and you know what, all of them had to eat some of the food, and that was an order. He didn't need future soldiers as short and malnutritioned as he was, was that clear?  
A resounding "YESSIR" was heard.

He shouldered the hunger they would have, falling back into the familiar feeling as he would the embrace of an unwelcome, but loving parent. Hunger was what raised him, shaped him. He might as well revert to it in his old age… old age. Ugh. He was in his thirties and saying that…

He shook against the window as the bile rose up again and bent his shoulders while clutching the small bin he'd been vomiting into.

"G-Goddamn…" He spit out the remaining bile in his mouth, "Disgusting…"

A knock on the door alerted him to Erwin's presence and he groaned in fear. Hanji had found out about his condition this morning when she went to collect him for a meeting about what the game plan was now, but had let him stay curled up in the cushy castle room provided for him to rest. She had, as his doctor, ordered him to stay in his 'cute little pjs' and she would send up someone to care for him as soon as possible. As soon as possible was apparently after three agonizing hours in which he had untangled himself from the bed, moved to the window to cool off, and had subsequently been unable to move from there, so he was simultaneously overheating and cold as all hell… He shivered and found himself too pissed off about it all to call for Erwin to come in. He hoped Erwin wasn't his makeshift nurse for the day or else he would be subject to the knowledge that the Commander would have to see how disgusting he was.

The door opened and Erwin scanned the room, and upon finding the small man curled up tightly on the windowsill he slammed the door behind him and advanced quickly. Levi was going to admit, fevers made him a little delirious, so Erwin may or may not be using his "Charge" face, as the cadets called it, but… Levi was definitely seeing Erwin's "Charge" face as he moved toward him. It made him vomit again.

Erwin sighed and, no, in reality he was not using his "Charge" face, he was too concerned for his little Colonel to strain his features in such a way. He drew up a chair that sat below the sill, but even sitting at a lower elevation his height towered over the sulking Levi's. In a sort of consolation, he gently rubbed Levi's hunched back. "Hanji said you were sick… but I wasn't expecting this." He really hadn't been. He'd seen Levi sick before, sneezing adorably into a handkerchief, coughing so hard his little body seemed to seize, or even getting a bit dazed and pink around the edges with fever, but never this indisposed…

The man was dwarfed by his pajamas which were once tailored to fit him, but now hung loose over his skeletal features, his face was pale and drawn except for cheeks reddened by fever, his eyes glazed slightly… "Don't patronize me, old man…" And worse his breathing was quick as if simply speaking exhausted him. Erwin softened his expression, so this was Humanity's Strongest's weakness: the common stomach flu. He shook his head and picked up Levi easily, even with one arm, simply tilting his body to hold him better. The smaller man kicked and struggled harshly for one second before gasping for air and going limp in Erwin's arm.

"Hush, Levi, don't strain yourself."

"Don't strain...ugh…" Levi paused to sniff and wipe his nose, "_Yourself._ Or… Some sassy...some sassy shit or something…" He let his head roll over to rest on Erwin's heart. "Nice heartbeat…" He mumbled, his eyes glazing over again and drooping sleepily. Erwin paused in his footsteps and looked down in shock at his subordinate, almost certain his heartbeat had fluttered in pride at the complement. He closed his eyes and told himself to stop thinking such things of Levi, told himself he had to stop this before it became a habit, all the while knowing it had already been a habit since the day he had first laid eyes on the man.

As he laid Levi in his bed he reviewed in shame and secret joy all the moments where his heart acted of its own accord under the care of Levi's rough-hewn language and demeanor. Every morning tea they sipped in silence together, every side-by-side walk, every shared glance, and certainly every time he saw that man fight titans… He shook his head and smiled, brushing the hair off Levi's brow, knowing he could just brush the act off as another part of Levi's hallucinogenic fevers if he ever woke to find Erwin doting on him. He let himself grin as he remembered the first day he met Levi, watching him move so fluidly through the air and being entirely certain his speed was 50% his skill and 50% his aerodynamic form… He had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling as he remembered describing to Mike that he liked to think of Eren, Mikasa, and Levi as Humanity's secret weapons. They came in three varieties, respectively: Jumbo, regular, and pocket sized.

He rose and removed the bin Levi was clutching still and cleaned it quickly, returning before he decided to vomit again. He began to busy himself making Levi a cool compress, tucking him in, getting him water whenever he dazedly tried to get it...One time the poor man went so far as to motion his hands as if using 3D maneuver gear as he attempted to rise off the bed, only to fall when he had adjusted his balance to accommodate the jerk from the gear that would never come. Erwin had let it happen because it was too hilarious, his laughter drawing the attention of Connie and Sasha passing by outside. They hurried in, not quite certain what the commander was doing, having never heard him laugh so hard.

Erwin simply explained the situation, telling them it would be fine as he ushered them from the room, "Levi just has the stomach flu, Hanji just said he was too nervous to eat and that he would be alright soon enough. You have no need to worry."

"Too nervous to eat?" Sasha turned to look at Connie, and Erwin took note of the silent discussion that the two shared in that one look.

"Is something the matter?"

Just as Sasha opened her mouth to answer Connie elbowed her, trying quickly to cover his action by taking her hand and shouting, "It's just strange to Sasha that he wouldn't eat, I mean, food is like, Sasha's life. So...uh...speaking of which we should get food, right Sasha? Haha, don't want to be malnutritioned, _right?"_

Sasha seemed confused for a second before jolting and nodding vigorously, having obviously just remembered something important, "Yes, don't want to be malnutritioned. And short. Like Corporel Levi, he wouldn't wan-" Another elbow to the sternum and Connie was bodily dragging her from the room.

"Well, better go get un-malnutritioned. Bye, Commander!"

Erwin just stood staring after them a few seconds with a puzzled look playing across his features, wondering not for the first time what the hell Shadis had done to the 104th batch of soldiers to make them, pardon his French, so fucking weird.

He did as he always did with any 104th experience, as he referred to them, and took it in stride, certain that an answer would eventually turn up in the mess hall. He returned to Levi, whom he'd left curled up on the floor from his fall, and sighed. He placed the unconscious Levi back in his bed and sat vigil over the man he loved dearly, but was too scared to admit it to. He took this once in a lifetime opportunity to take Levi's small hand in his and hold it carefully, memorizing its features for when they walked together so that in the long silences between exchanged words he could stuff his hand in his pocket and pretend that Levi had let him hold his hand as they strode together.

His heart ached at that and he felt loneliness devour him in the face of the one person who could fulfill his whole life… If only he would let him hold his hand…

Erwin didn't know where the hours went, only that they did, and soon the days had flown by. As they progressed Levi's fever slipped away and so did the opportunities for Erwin to touch his hair affectionately or hold his hand or carry him around. He felt his heart constricting the more aware Levi became, and yet he was happiest knowing that he was alright. He was thinking over these things he would miss as he observed Levi's resting features, their hands dangerously close to each other on the bed, when Levi's words sent a shock through him, "What are you smiling so fondly at?"

Erwin stilled and felt his throat constrict, trying to act as if nothing were any different, "Just glad that the worst is behind us."

"Hmpf. You say that but when I go to the bathroom-"  
"Levi, don't be crass."

"That's like asking you not to work."

"I haven't been working." He smiled smugly. He hadn't, Christa had been handling things splendidly with Pixis, both insisting he just relax and let them take care of things for a week, at the very least.

"Yeah, but you've been taking care of me."

"I don't call that work."

"I'm disgusting and gross, it's not exactly a vacation."

"It's been entertaining."

"...What do you mean?" Levi had only five expressions that Erwin had ever seen: one that was uncaring, one that was exceptionally uncaring, one that was devastated, one that was disgusted, and, currently, one that was pissed off.

"Oh, nothing. Just that your hallucinogenic state is nothing short of adorable." Erwin berated himself for using the adjective adorable.

Levi closed his eyes, preparing himself, "What did I do?"

"Well, a couple times you tried using 3D gear to move… you threatened a bit of dirt I dragged in from outside one day… You drew a diagram of a person in a titan neck in the frost on the window and tried to teach invisible people about how to kill titans… When Hanji came in to visit and tell you some of her new theories about titans, you said you theorized that if she ever had a baby it would come out like a miniature titan, to which she got excited and ran off… You told Eren that his eyes were like the sky and that he should shut them because it was making you dizzy to think about the sky being in someone's skull… You told Mikasa she should stop chasing after Eren because he is obviously asexual, to which Eren asked what asexual meant but you deflected it by saying he was a plant… You told Jean he was obviously gay for 'that guy Marco Bott, but the way you guys act he's like some fucking freckled Jesus or some shit,' so Jean is sulking at the moment… You told Connie and Sasha they shouldn't have children because they would either eat the children in their hunger or the children would devour them in their sleep… You told Christa she was the best person ever and admitted it was because she was the only one shorter than you… You also let Ymir know that she could marry Christa only if she let you give Christa away on her wedding day…On a less happy note you held an extended conversation with the ghosts of Squad Levi and 'freckled Jesus' on how to clean their wings…" Erwin paused at this, "Levi, the 104th said they never told you Marco was freckled…"

"Tch, probably heard someone mention it… Don't give me that look." Levi didn't want to say it but he had been pretty sure of some things during the past two days: that there were moments that felt like dreaming, and others that were real. He remembered trying to use 3D gear, and the ghosts of the straps and triggers felt like a dream, he remembered trying to give lessons on how to cut people out of titans and that felt like a dream… But he remembered clearer talking with Hanji and the cadets and the way that Erwin cared for him…it was all cast in a sharper light. The very same light he saw in his be-winged squad and that strange freckled boy who's smile unnerved him with it's trust and joy. But who knew...diseases messed with your senses. It was probably some psychology shit about his subconscious wanting his friends to be by him or something… Who knew, he didn't… But he was definitely going to ask Jean if it was true he had a tattoo with Marco's name on his ass. Because if he did, he was going to be less surprised he had experienced freckled Jesus and more surprised that Jean would do something so tacky to remember the one he loved. He'd have to beat him over the head for that later on...

Erwin gave him a small smile, one that he knew was one of disbelief and some other emotion he might never put his finger on… "Alright… also, I should probably let you know…" Erwin chuckled and shook his head, covering his mouth before he could continue.

Levi tried to be mad, but really he felt so at ease with Erwin as the light slanted in over the two of them, comfortably reclining in their rare moment of rest, that he barely managed a scowl "What?"

"The cadets _may _have accidentally told everyone that you gave up your meals for them. The words 'we' 'love' and 'Levi' _may_ have been spoken in the same sentence on multiple occasions, and humanity _might_ have elevated you to an even higher status of saint and martyr."

"Those fucking brats… going to beat them senseless," Levi hid his eyes and shuddered. He hated the attention he got from humanity, couldn't he just do what he did in peace?

"They do love you, you know. You're like a father to them."

Levi rolled his eyes, "No more than you are."

"Well, I believe our parental roles are different, actually…" Erwin chuckled to himself again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just… Well. I could be a father, but with all your scolding and feeding and cleaning and matchmaking I do believe you'd be considered the mother."

Levi turned to Erwin with dangerous severity, "Don't ever tell anyone that."

Erwin's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress his smile, "I wasn't the one who thought of it."

Levi sneered, "Hanji?"

"Who else?"

"God help me…" Levi sighed, looking out the window. He felt warmth travel through his arm and relaxed once more, the dull headache ebbing from the gentle feeling.

"Levi…" Erwin was staring at him weird, but he felt better than he had in days and decided not to aggravate his headache by getting aggravated over something else.

"Hm?"

"...Nothing."

As he drifted into sleep he tightened his hand around whatever was giving him warmth and began to realize in a haze that it was Erwin's hand. He yawned, "Don't let go while I'm sleeping or I'll kick your ass."

The last thing he remembered was some sort of relieved laugh and Erwin tightening his grip shakily.

Did that perverse old man really think Levi hadn't noticed the way he caressed and looked at him? Had he really thought that if Levi didn't want to be treated that way he would just lie there and take it, even sick? Imbecile.

He loved the bastard, but he just didn't know how to say it yet.

After so many years of coming up with futile idea after futile idea in an effort to express his love, he was sure he wasn't going to spontaneously think up a way to tell Erwin in his disheveled state, so he had been pressing valiantly towards wellness so that he could forge ahead in his mission to let Erwin know the depth of his feelings.

Little did he realize that taking Erwin's hand on his own had been enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi extricated himself very carefully from Erwin's arm, sensing the stirring of a small bundle in the adjoining room. He shuffled over, yawning silently and flicking his mussed up hair from his eyes as he came into view of a small blonde head shifting around. Franz was Erwin's son: he knew he didn't have to be loud to get what he wanted, in fact, he was often rewarded for being quiet unless it was terribly necessary. Levi had always had an issue smiling, all those muscles in his face never had to strain in such a manner, but with little Franz…

Franz smiled bashfully like Erwin did and Levi's heart melted. "Good morning, Franz…" He lifted his little boy, "Hungry?" The 10 month old replied with a soft coo that Levi had come to understand as an affirmative, so he retrieved Franz's formula and sat down with him. Franz didn't need someone to hold his bottle for him, but he was happiest when someone held him while he ate. Levi obliged, singing softly to his son in an old French lullaby that originated in that era of faded memories from his early childhood. He was so engrossed with the little boy snuggled in his arms that he didn't notice Erwin leaning on the door frame, smiling fondly at the pair.

Eventually Franz finished eating and Levi set the bottle away. Taking the opportunity to hold the baby closer, he whispered softly to the child, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Again, that affirmative coo was made.

Levi grinned in the dim lighting, "Cheeky brat, you're just as arrogant as your father." He kissed the baby on the head.

"No," Erwin whispered, crouching beside his family, "You may think you're so sly about hiding your emotions, Levi, but trust me when I say you let Franz and I know full well how much you love us."

Levi was glad the room was dark, because he could feel a blush creep up his cheeks, and he hid his shy smile in Erwin's hair, giving him a kiss, "Don't be an asshole."

"Good morning to you too, Levi." He wrapped his one arm around him and smiled at their son, "How are we?"

"Well, this one is almost full, and I'm starved."

Erwin chuckled, "You know, you weren't even the one carrying Franz and yet you had an appetite to rival Sasha's."

"Shut it, Asshole."

"Language, Levi. We don't want our son's first word to be anything vile."

"Oh, like he could even say a curse word. He's got yours and Christa's genes, it's genetically impossible for something like that to pass his lips."

"You say that… but I've heard strong arguments about Nurture winning over Nature."

"And I've heard strong arguments that fathers should make new mothers meals when they're hungry."

Erwin outright laughed at that, his rumbling tone cracking the sensitive silence of the nursery and causing Franz to giggle. Levi smiled at his two favorite people, never having thought that there would ever be a moment so wonderful as this in his life. Erwin finally stopped his fit and kissed Levi on the cheek, "How about some eggs and bacon?"

"Mmm." Levi smiled. Now that Wall Maria had been recaptured and they had found out the secret to the titans and… well. Everything sort of fell into place. It was as if finally the Man above had been satisfied in their struggles and let them relax. Sure, there were Titans out there, but they knew what to do, how to deal with them. Their children didn't just have a fighting chance, they had nothing to really worry about so long as they weren't stupid, and while Levi doubted Erwin or his children could be stupid, if they ever turned out to be, Levi would be sure to keep them deep in the walls.

He never thought he would be so protective of his children, but apparently he had developed what Hanji called "Mama bear syndrome." He didn't think it went that far but even Erwin had acknowledged it upon the infamous Day of the Horse Defenestration.

It all started when Erwin had entrusted Franz to Mikasa for the day, who had had to go to the market with Eren, so she left her charge with Connie and Sasha, a rookie mistake. The pair had eventually convinced Jean to make them food after he lost some sort of bet but then were ordered to go clean up a mess by Pixis, who hadn't noticed the quiet baby. However, leaving Franz on the table caused the 8 month old to cry, and from the military HQ Levi's maternal senses had tingled and he'd rushed back to the castle, finding Jean trying to simultaneously cook some meat over a hot stove with one hand and slowly rock a sniffling baby with the other. Seeing his child so dangerously close to boiling water… Levi was pretty sure he had seen red. He scooped up his child, and dragged Jean and his jumbled explanation with one firm hand to the hallway where they met a finally returning Sasha, Connie, and Pixis. He handed Franz to Pixis with a wilting look, and then promptly grabbed Jean, kicking open the second story castle window, and tossing the poor man out and turning with deadly anger to the two other cadets. He grabbed each with a growl of "You don't ever fucking touch my baby again," and tossed them from the window as well with little care to their bodily health.

When that was done, he grabbed Franz from Pixis, told the elderly man that if he ever left a room without checking for Franz again, he would personally make him walk out a window on his own, and was that clear? It was very clear, and though Pixis would have usually stood up to such treatment from a subordinate, the look Levi gave him was enough to make him want to walk out the open window right after the cadets.

Levi had left, cooing to his baby boy about a bath as he wiped some tear marks from his face, and Pixis had peaked nervously out the window to find the cadets alive, with minimal injuries. For the safety of everyone else, Erwin, Pixis, and Christa made a rule that Franz was to be left with no less than two fully qualified guardians at any time in the absence of one of his parents. There was no 'official' retribution if this rule was broken, however it was followed religiously.

While Levi had reflected upon this matter with no shame or guilt, certain that he would do whatever was possible to protect his little boy, Erwin had made breakfast and his voice broke his reverie, "Let's go, you two."

Levi carried Franz, now squirming around happily, to their kitchen table. He placed his little boy in his high chair, kissing his head and muttering, "No mess today, okay?"

There was the cute affirmative coo again and while he thought Erwin wasn't looking he smiled and kissed Franz's cheek joyfully. In response, Franz reached out and grabbed Levi's cheeks and pulled him back to him, giving his father a loud kiss on the nose and releasing his face quickly to hide his mouth behind his hands, giggling furiously.

Levi laughed out loud.

It was rare moments like these, when Erwin heard his husband laugh along with their child, that his heart would feel like it had risen out of his body in joy. The first time he had ever heard Levi laugh like that, like there was no weight on his shoulders any more, was the day Franz was born.

Christa had smiled knowingly, Ymir's hand on her back for support as the weary Queen handed newborn Franz to Erwin. Erwin had smiled at his child before handing him to Levi, who was nervous and unsure. He was so scared he'd drop him, and had sat shakingly in a chair to make sure he wouldn't. At the terrified quaking Franz had opened his eyes for the first time and sleepy blue met watery grey. Erwin was afraid the baby would start wailing with discomfort and further cause the disheveled Levi to believe he'd never make a good parent, when instead the baby slowly reached up and stretched his tiny fingers to Levi's face.

Levi had leaned down to let the small being touch him, and when the hands curiously drifted from his face to his hanging cravat, the child pulled it and sniffled. Levi let the cravat unravel in the child's jerky, newborn movements, and the baby had yawned, pawing at it's eyes. Levi slowly used the cloth to dab the dampness from the tiny cheeks and looked at Franz in wonder, tears drifting down his own cheeks unhindered. Franz stilled and looked back up at Levi and everyone in the room held their breath, curious as to what would happen next.

Franz took the cravat, looked to Levi, looked to the cloth.

The baby held it up feebly in a show of deep understanding and intelligence that was shocking, to say the least, as he tried futilely to dab at Levi's cheeks. Levi let out a sobbing laugh that startled everyone, even the baby and himself. He covered his mouth with one hand as the baby let out a shrill, adorable cooing noise. From that moment on Levi had looked at Franz with nothing short of absolute love and adoration.

"Oi, stop looking at me like that or I'll drag you right back to bed," Levi growled over his shoulder, pulling Erwin back from the fond memory.

"That doesn't sound so bad, but I'm sure you'll need food first."

Levi immediately eyed the offering and nodded, "Agreed."

Erwin set the table and put a special bowl of softened vegetables in front of Franz. The tiny boy was learning to eat solid foods, and he was always hungry, so a little extra food here and there was always appreciated. Levi was always trying to give Franz more calcium filled meals, certain that that was where his height problems arose from, though Erwin was almost certain it had less to do with that and more to do with just how he was…

Franz took great care not to make a mess, though it was to no avail. Erwin had harbored concerns that Levi would never get past his obsessive cleaning disorder, but had been shocked to find that with Franz Levi would hide his displeasure, sometimes even smiling fondly at a mess...though a smile always meant it would be Erwin who cleaned it up while Levi played with their child.

After their breakfast, Erwin picked up Franz with some help from Levi and cradled him in his arm. He moved to the nursery and sat down with him, carefully rocking him while Levi went on a cleaning frenzy. It took long enough that Franz fell asleep soundly and Erwin nodded off quickly after him. The night before had started with the tired parents snuggling up for bed when Levi's maternal senses kicked in and he had to go change Franz. When Erwin came in to see what was taking so long, he found Levi smiling fondly down at a sleeping baby, unable to put him back just yet.

Erwin had nuzzled Levi's shoulder, "Mmm, you know I might get jealous one day if you keep preferring the company of our baby over me."

Levi leaned into Erwin, sleep deprivation loosening his tongue, "I can't help it. He looks just like you and I can't help but think, so this must be what Erwin looked like as a child… And I just sit and wish I'd known you then… And though I wish I had a better life, so I might have met you early on, and spent even more time with you than I ever will because we were separated for so long… I'm happy that I went through everything. Every bad moment, every hungry night, every fight, every titan… I'm so happy because now I have this little boy that we are raising together…" At this Levi chuckled, "I'm raising Erwin Smith's little boy… and then I think, I'm Erwin Smith's husband and I can't stop smiling…" Levi looked up at him, a weary smile on his lips, "Because I love you both so much…"

Erwin's eyes had darkened and he directed Levi in a low voice to put their baby back and get into their bed immediately because he was going to show Levi exactly what that smile did to him.

They had gotten practically no more sleep than a cat nap that night, and Levi felt exhaustion just looking at his family resting on the small couch in the nursery. He yawned, waking his Husband long enough to put the baby back and come to bed, where they promptly passed out.

They forgot that they were supposed to be visited by Hanji, their doctor, to look at Franz on the day he turned ten months. She was a particularly attentive doctor, which was just fine for the equally attentive parents. When they weren't sleeping, that is. Hanji had to break in, worried when no one answered. However, at the sounds of someone in their house, both men had woken up, instinctively grabbing the weapons they kept beside their bed, just in case. When Hanji met them she sighed in relief, even as Levi retracted the blade from the floor, having launched himself at the figure in the dark, knocking her down and nearly stabbing her. The familiar glint from her glasses the only thing that saved her life.

"Dammit, Hanji!" Erwin hissed from the doorway. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

"Shitty glasses!" Levi kicked her stomach as he got up, "Almost fucking murdered you!"

"Oh, Thank goodness, I knocked several times but no one came to the door! I thought something was wrong!" She hopped up, grinning. Erwin opened some drapes to let the light in while Levi glared well enough for both of them. "Where were you two?"

"Sleeping." Erwin grumbled.

"It doesn't look like you've gotten enough!" She fussed, looking at the dark circles under their eyes. "Don't you think you guys should get a babysitter so you can catch up on some sleep?"

Both parents shook their heads, Levi responded with, "We saved humanity from the Titans, I'm pretty sure we can take care of our own baby without dropping dead."

Hanji quirked a brow and rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. So I'm going to check up on Franz-"  
"That's today?" Both men muttered, turning to each other for confirmation.

Erwin sighed, "It's been a month since last time…?" He knew Levi was thinking what he was thinking. Overall they'd probably only slept 10 out of 30 nights, with intermittent hour long naps to keep them from dying of sleep deprivation.

Levi reluctantly muttered, "Who did you have in mind for a babysitter…?"

"Well, there's always Mama Hanji-"  
"No." Both men stated firmly.

Hanji, understanding their concern and not insulted in the least, carried on, "Christa and Ymir wouldn't mind, they've been thinking of having a baby themselves and it would be a great test run for them. Then there's Connie and Sasha-"

Levi snorted, "As if I'd let them have my baby again."

Hanji laughed, "Okay, Mama Bear, no need to worry. There's always Pixis and Shadis who wouldn't mind playing the part of grandfathers. Eren and Mikasa would love taking care of a child, and Jean-"

"Jean doesn't get near my baby." Levi ground out.

"But Marco is with him…" Hanji said in a sing song voice.

"Freckled Jesus…" Levi sighed and nodded. "I guess… If he doesn't let Jean cook with Franz…"

Marco Kirschtein, a.k.a. Freckled Jesus, had decided that it would be best to have not told anyone the secret to titans, or the fact that he was one. You know, because letting half of himself lay in the street before regenerating was not traumatic at _all_ for Horseface. That poor man had anguished day and night after Marco, not realizing that Freckled Jesus had been with him, projecting his thoughts into his mind through...whatever kind of radio connection titans had. Hanji had explained it all to Levi, but he was too tired to remember any of it right now, all that mattered was that Freckled Jesus was the best with children.

Erwin agreed full-heartedly.

After Hanji gave Franz a clean bill of health and a blow on the belly for good measure, she escorted the exhausted parents and their exuberant boy to the Kirschtein's, where Marco met them at the door and nodded happily at their request. His sweet grin and soft voice had immediately won over Franz the first time they met, and consequently had won over the boy's parents. Jean shuffled over to see what was up, their own son, Eren Kirschtein, drinking from a bottle as his father held him close. He laughed at the sight of Erwin and Levi, saying that he would definitely share Marco's childrearing skills so long as Erwin and Levi babysat their child if it ever became too much for them.

The two leaders agreed sleepily, leaving their subordinates and children behind as Hanji practically carried them home and dumped them in bed, locking the door behind her. She sighed, shaking her head.

She adored that all her favorite ships were coming together.

Meanwhile at the Kirschtein's, Franz made a new friend.

"Now, Franz," Marco said as he placed the baby down in a playpen beside little Eren, "Be careful with Eren, he's a little under 4 months younger than you, okay? Do you know what ten minus four is?" Jean rolled his eyes as Marco tried to give the 10 month old arithmetic lessons, and went to make them lunch.

The two babies looked at each other with wide eyes and batted each other experimentally; however, Franz minded his strength, not wanting to harm the much tinier being beside him. Franz liked Eren's eyes, he loved Eren's freckles, and he really liked Eren's mussy hair, which he soon began to play with. His gentle movements were calming to Eren, who began to yawn and doze off beside the elder child, and when Franz realized his friend was sleeping, he decided that he should protect him. So he snuggled close to the smaller child and wrapped an arm around him in his sleep. Jean was alerted to this development when he heard Marco let out a muffled 'squee' and an order to get the camera.

The rest of the day was Franz and Eren playing with intermittent cuddle-naps and feedings. An hour before Franz was supposed to be picked up, Erwin and Levi were at their door.

"Stay for dinner, please, Franz and Eren are just so adorable together!" Marco sighed as he let his superiors in, looking much better than they had this morning. "Jean already made food and set the table, so I insist." He caught Levi mumbling about him really being Freckled Jesus and he smiled knowingly back at them.

They all dug in, though they often had to pause to watch their children adoringly. Franz and Eren were seated close to each other, and Eren was given a bowl of solid food like his friend so that he didn't feel left out. But, when Eren struggled with the idea of food being solid and how exactly he was supposed to deal with this development, Franz reached over to the smaller child to gain his attention. The little being blinked up at his friend and watched as Franz demonstrated how he ate, which, though messy and inept, was a sweet gesture. Eren emulated him and made an even larger mess, but at Franz's clap of joy he smiled proudly.

Marco didn't let a second go by without filming it and thanked God every day that they had discovered cameras outside the walls and they had found a way to make them work.

When it was time to part Eren started crying which caused Franz to cry.

It was decided that Franz would come over the next day to see Eren again.

And from then on, the two children were almost always together, one watching over the other.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Levi had to drop off Franz on his own in the morning, as Erwin had a meeting at HQ that Levi had thankfully not been asked to attend. He stuck around while Jean went out to get some groceries and he and Marco decided to kick back with some tea and enjoy the wonder that was their children.

At one particular moment, Marco was filming the two children in what appeared to be a contest of who could yawn the longest, and after a particularly long yawn from Eren (courtesy of his father's lazy attitude rubbing off on him) Franz relented, but did so by giving Eren a fond kiss. This kiss was followed by an even fonder "Asshole."

Levi choked on his tea and coughed vehemently while Marco laughed at him. "Shit, Erwin was right… Oh god, his first word was 'asshole.' We do not tell Erwin this, got it Freckled Jesus?"

Marco grinned, "It was said with love in his heart though...Let me guess… 'asshole' is your pet name for Erwin?"

Levi grunted as he cleaned the tea from his mouth, "More often than 'old man,' yes."

The two sighed and Levi rubbed his eyes, wondering how in the world he was going to ever keep his child from saying that in front of Erwin.

He couldn't.

That very night Erwin came to pick up Franz and Levi and when it was time for the children to say goodbye, Franz comforted Eren by kissing him on the cheek and calling him an asshole. Erwin had turned to Levi and stated very firmly that from now on there would be no more foul language in their household.

Marco chuckled as he and Jean watched from their window while Levi and his son retreated towards home from a slightly angered Erwin, "Look how cute they are… Oh, poor Levi looks terrified."

"Serves him right, doesn't he know how impressionable kids are?"

Marco bit his lip but couldn't stop himself from teasing, "Says the man who comes home regularly to rant about his coworkers' ineptness with a mouth to rival Rivaille's?"

"...Fuck off."

Marco leaned back to butt Jean's chest with his head, "Hush…"

"...That won't be our baby's first words. Trust me."

They were in fact Eren's first words, and they were directed happily at Franz after he had once again dubbed him an 'asshole.'

Jean and Levi were made to promise to clean up their language for the next set of children.

Which they were entirely unable to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin had managed to gain custody of Levi as an asset to the Survey Corp… _if_ he made sure Levi behaved. So naturally…

Erwin sighed, peaking over towards Levi, whose entire demeanor was rigid with latent rage. He heard people to the side chuckling as the two walked together towards the courthouse to discuss their next mission plan with the military police. Whispers about Levi's size drifting about.

Little snippets could be caught, "Humanity's strongest or shortest?" "How can he fight titans?" "Looks like finger food." "Look at what our taxes are wasted on." "Maybe he's just fodder?" "I heard he's actually good at fighting titans." "He can probably just hide from them he's so tiny…"

The Frenchman was stoic in the presence of such annoyances, but Erwin did feel for him. To go from a place where he was highly respected to once again being on the bottom of the food chain… He bit his lip as he tried not to chuckle at another finger-food comment. He felt guilty about it though, wishing there were something he could do…

Two young men approached them, having not recognized Erwin's status, apparently. "Aw, look at the little Scout, how are you doing, pup?" "Heard they pulled this mutt from the gutter." "Did your momma discard you there? I bet she did, seeing what a little runt you are." "Don't pretend you can't hear us, sewer mouse."

Erwin thought he saw a twitch in Levi's eye throughout this, but despite that he was being incredibly well behaved. Then one of the men shoved Levi, only to meet a brick wall of muscle and a glare that could kill. The shorter man just stared the two brats down until they shrunk back a bit, and Erwin waited patiently until he was finished.

The men retreated with sullen mutters and Erwin continued forward, Levi at his heels. They rounded a corner, and unable to resist one last little teasing remark, because he'd be a liar if he said that a pissed off Levi wasn't adorable, he reached out with his right hand and pat Levi's head, "Good boy. And for what it's worth, I think mutts are better than any pure-bred."

Levi looked down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Erwin was almost certain that he was plotting his downfall. They continued on down the empty street when suddenly the two men from before and a couple others emerged from an alleyway.

"How stupid are these people?" Erwin muttered to Levi, pretending not to have noticed the presence of the men behind them.

"You should know, you've lived up here your whole life." Levi slid his eyes with disinterest to the side of the street, but Erwin knew he was planning their escape.

"Hey, French Midget." That time Erwin definitely caught Levi's cheek ticking at that.

"Remember how I said to behave?" He asked casually.

"I'm behaving…" Levi grumbled.

"I know. You've been very good. Would you like a reward?" He smiled joyfully down at Levi in the way he knew unnerved the man the most.

"What kind of reward?" Intuitive grey eyes flashed with hope behind a mask of indifference.

"I feel threatened. I do believe that, in this situation, force is… allowed."

The men advanced.

"Lemme guess, no lasting physical injuries?"

"No. But mentally scarring them is allowed."

Levi reached stealthily for his swords, eyes flashing angrily at another insult from almost right behind them.

"I'll be at the bakery down here to the left." He shouted over his shoulder, waving goodbye. He wasn't supposed to leave Levi, but as he meandered forward, he was confident that he would return to his side. After their close encounter not so long ago, with Levi almost killing him… he wondered how it was that he could be so sure of this. But it was there in his mind, in his gut, and strangely in his heart. Levi would return to him.

He thought these things as he heard the shrill and startled screams of the four men. They echoed in the bakery as he opened the door. Small bells chimed, adding nicely to the cacophony. He smiled warmly at the shocked patrons and woman behind the counter. He walked in as if nothing were wrong in the world, "I do believe I'll have a scone, Hilda is it?" He turned at a particularly loud noise to see a body fly past the window. He smiled smugly as he returned his gaze to Hilda, "And also get a croissant, please-" He heard the bell ring, "For my friend. Is that alright, Levi?" He turned to see the smaller man walking in, sheathing his sword and wiping some red liquid from his hands, one of which was slightly bruised, while staring at Erwin strangely. "A croissant for you?"

"Tch." He nodded, but was still giving him that weird look.

The woman scurried about getting their food ready and practically throwing it at them, seeming thankful when they decided it was "to-go." As they left, Erwin noticed Levi giving him that look again. "Is something wrong? Did you not like my order for you?"

Levi looked away, but Erwin had learned to give him a customary pause of time. Eventually he heard Levi say softly, "So we're friends now or something?"

Erwin stopped to blink at the tone in Levi's voice. Levi noticed the movement and stopped as well, turning to look at him. It was almost comical really, this small Frenchman, asking with such reluctant hope if they were friends, and not two seconds later cocking his head to question him with his eyes while his teeth were buried halfway into a pastry, waiting to tear a piece off but not before being answered. To add to this, Erwin could see a figure behind Levi crawling away from them desperately. He didn't really look at it though, his eyes completely focused on Levi.

Feeling in a rather good mood, he took his scone out and bit into it, but before tearing off a piece mimicked the look Levi was still giving him. Levi's eyebrows snapped even lower but didn't move. They stayed this way for about three more minutes before Erwin couldn't take it anymore and chuckled, finally digging into his snack. He finished a bite before reaching out and patting Levi's head again, "Dogs are a man's best friend, and I've found a particular mutt that suits that term very nicely."

He heard a low, but sharp intake of breath, muffled by the croissant still sticking in his mouth. Erwin smiled. Levi considered himself without friends, especially after the loss of Farlan and Isabel… he knew he wouldn't be enough to replace them...but he wanted Levi to know he would never be alone as long as Erwin was alive.

Levi jogged casually up to him, making the swift movements look less like a weaker being at the heels of its superior and more simply him making his own time. However, he walked slightly behind Erwin, unsure still, perhaps. Erwin slowed, he slowed…

Erwin stopped, catching Levi offguard. In the middle of chewing this time, the Frenchman looked back with a pause, his one cheek full of food. Erwin smiled, "Walk beside me."

Levi swallowed, "I have been, asshole, I don't know-"

"You walked behind me. Not beside. Here. Let me demonstrate." Erwin moved beside Levi and grabbed the back of his uniform. "I walk like this and you walk here. Shoulder to shoulder, see?" He dragged Levi along beside him a few steps, the man looking bewildered at the treatment. He stopped and let go, "We clear?"

Levi looked up at him in confusion, a small crumb having escaped onto his cheek. Erwin had the urge to wipe it off for him but controlled himself. Instead he motioned carefully that Levi had something on his face and, his friend momentarily distracted, he continued forth. Levi caught up and stayed beside him, fists clenched at first, but slowly he eased.

Before they entered the courthouse, Erwin stopped to smile fondly once again at Levi.

"What are you looking at, old man?"

Erwin shook his head, "Come over here and sit down a second."

"What?"

Erwin didn't say anything as he sat down on a bench outside the courthouse and gestured for Levi to do likewise. Levi watched, trying to look disinterested, as Erwin dug around his bag for something, and then pulled out gauze. "Give me your hand."

Levi felt immediately that he shouldn't give Erwin his hand, and he was right, because when their hands connected he felt a sheer jolt travel up his arm. It wasn't unpleasant, but Erwin took the sudden movement Levi made as a sign that his hand was still tender from the bruises on it. With great care Erwin bandaged Levi's right hand all the way up to his wrist, the entire time was an internal struggle for Levi to calm his racing heart the hell down, certain Erwin would feel his pulse as he held his wrist. However, Erwin seemed oblivious, completely focused on being as careful as possible with his charge. Levi found himself staring at Erwin's features, all slightly drawn with concentration, and his heart tripped over itself and barreled headfirst up his throat. No one, not even Isabel or Farlan, had ever given this level of care and attention to him.

When Erwin finished he sighed, "There. Better. You can't go in there looking like you just mugged someone."

"...Why?"

"Well, first of all they don't trust-"

"No, why did you...why were you…" Levi frowned down at his bandaged hand and drew a finger over the gauze, at a loss for words to describe exactly what information he was trying to glean from Erwin. "Why did you look so fucking constipated while you were doing that?"

Erwin resisted rolling his eyes at the sheer eloquence of the question presented to him. "You're asking why I was concerned for my friend?"

Levi didn't answer, but his shoulders tensed slightly as he looked down at his hand. His vision was blurring around the edges and he didn't want to acknowledge that it was doing so. He might have to if his cheeks dampened, but until then he was dead set on ignoring the fact that the lines of gauze had all became one white blob covering his hand.

Erwin sighed, setting a hand on Levi's head as they rested in the shadows the courthouse cast over their bench, allowing them a modicum of privacy. "I was concerned because I don't want you to feel like you have to bear everything, even down to the smallest pains, alone." He moved to kneel before Levi, taking the blurry hand before him, "You are my right hand, and if you will let me, I'll be yours."

He stayed crouched before Levi, noticing one quick sliver of light descend, leaving a small wet spot on the hand Levi held under his gaze. No more appeared, but after composing himself, Levi let Erwin lead him into the courthouse.

Levi stayed by Erwin's right side the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi shifted Michaelis's weight to his hip and held the door for Franz and his little friend Eren as he entered the small bakery, filled with fond memories. He almost smiled at the sound of the familiar bells above his head. The elderly woman behind the counter smiled at him, answering before he could, "Croissant, scone, two eclairs for the growing boys," she handed the best friends their treats and they promptly thanked her, "And lastly a puff for the little one."

Michaelis reached out for his treat and nodded with a shy, "Thank you, Ma'am."

She handed the croissant and scone to Levi in a bag, "Tell your husband I say hello."

"I will, Hilda. Thank you again."

"It's my pleasure, darling."

Levi moved quickly with the ease tradition gave him, and the boys followed suit. Every Friday evening was spent like this. When they reached their destination, Erwin was there to meet them, sitting quietly on a very particular bench.

The boys were set free to play, and Levi moved alone towards his husband. He sat directly to Erwin's right, leaning on him easily. They didn't share any words between them, simply eating their snacks. At one point though, Levi decided to test Erwin's memory and cocked his head up at him, croissant still in his mouth. Erwin paused in the process of taking a bite and the two stared into each other's eyes fondly.

After a long while, it was Franz who broke their reverie. "Uh, Papa, Dad, you guys okay?"

"Hm?" Levi tore off a piece of his food and swallowed, "Why do you ask?"

"You guys have kind of been staring at each other like that for… like… 20 minutes…"

Erwin peaked at his watch, "He's right."

"Way to tell time, son." Levi snorted.

Franz looked to Eren at his side and both donned a sort of 'It can't be helped, their in love' smile.

"Stop having silent conversations, it's impolite to others around you." Levi scolded.

The two shared a glance before simultaneously apologizing. Levi shooed them so that he could rest in peace with Erwin, who was smiling to himself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...or rather everything."

"Don't be cryptic."

"It's just that I love you… so much… do you know that?"

Levi looked into Erwin's eyes, "I'd be blind not to, Asshole."

Erwin sighed and leaned down to kiss his husband.

* * *

As Erwin lay recuperating in bed, he noticed the one constant around him while he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Levi worked day and night to keep Erwin healthy, barely sleeping except when his legs would shake from exhaustion and he'd have to collapse in a chair by his bed, almost immediately afterwards blacking out for small periods of time before nightmares would wake him and he'd have to reach out and make sure Erwin was there. He eventually had to move the chair to Erwin's left because too many times he reached out for his hand only to find emptiness, like expecting an extra step in the dark and suddenly falling when there was none, only much worse.

When he would grope for Erwin's hand in the dim light of the room, his eyes not yet adjusted, Levi would feel a panic unlike any other. He felt like his heart was gone.

It wasn't leaving, it wasn't falling, it wasn't breaking, it wasn't stopping.

The sudden idea of Erwin's absence simply caused his heart to just disappear for long moments. There was nothing but some vacant machinery left still going through the motions of searching, causing Levi's vision to blur and his breathing to become ragged. When his hand would find Erwin's side, or shoulder, it was as if a titan had punched him in the chest, returning his soul right back where it should be. Levi would proceed to shake uncontrollably for the next two hours with the remnants of fear. It took 8 instances of this before Hanji, stepping in early one morning, stood witness to the event and suggested to a trembling Levi that perhaps he should move the chair to the other side of the bed. From then on Levi would always grab ahold of Erwin's sleeve before collapsing so that when he woke up he could already feel the warmth seeping into his hand from his Commander.

It took agonizing days of this before Erwin finally managed to gain enough consciousness to understand Levi, and the very first hour he could he wasn't even sure was real… Surely he had imagined Levi clutching his hand, tears rolling down his eyes… Surely that soft sob hadn't been what called him back from the darkness...Levi never cried…

"I-I don't want you to feel like you have to bear everything, even down to the smallest pains, alone." Erwin felt his left hand being almost crushed in the grip, "You are my right hand, and if you will let me" Levi choked a bit, "I'll be yours." His shoulders shook, "Erwin, damnit… stop lying there so still all the time… I… I don't want… I don't want to be alone…"

Erwin had put forth all his effort to squeeze Levi's hand back, and he was almost certain, having exhausted himself, that through his closing eyes he had seen Levi turn to look at him, glistening tracks painting his cheeks, grey eyes bathing in anguish.

No longer was his sleep a quiet darkness. Erwin forced himself to think, to scheme, to plan, to wake… He forced himself to stir, to eat what Levi fed him, to do as Levi said, and simply to listen to him speak. Levi seemed much more talkative, though he did have a lot more to communicate: "Sit up now, lean back... You really need to shave… Oi! Don't fall asleep with food in your lap... this is how you hold a spoon with your left hand, I think - no wait - fuck, and here I thought I might be ambidextrous… I'm not joking, I'm going to shave you if you don't… Here's some paper and pen. What? We're practicing writing, dumbass, you aren't left handed. The hell is that? You call that your name? Three year olds write clearer than that… That's it, if you don't stop drifting off while I'm talking to you I'm going to tie you down and shave you, I'm not kidding…"

Erwin found himself meekly smiling through the entire process, even though he was incredibly weak and felt like more sleep would help, it didn't have the same allure as Levi trying to care for him.

Then the day came that Pixis was supposed to visit, because he'd finally been able to hold a lucid conversation for more than a full hour without nodding off. Erwin wished that he did not have to break the small atmosphere he and Levi had created on their lonesome during their time here… He sighed and tried to wiggle himself more upright against the headrest, and suddenly Levi was there to help him, "Asshole… ask for help when you need it."

"I'm trying to be self-sufficient. I can't always have you doting on me, you know."

They both heard Pixis encroaching from the other side of the door, but all Erwin cared about was that Levi made a small "Tch," and rolled his eyes as if the statement were foolish.

The idea of Levi doting on him forever was as sweet as it was impossible. Erwin felt a sharp pang in his chest when Pixis entered. Levi immediately threw a heavier curtain over his emotions and drew back from him, no longer leaning towards him familiarly. The atmosphere was gone, just like that.

That night Levi left him, with Erwin insisting he get his rest.

He paused to look around the empty room and bit his lip.

He couldn't hide in the silence from the pain of everything and the responsibility weighing down on him… He just wished that Levi-

The door opened again just as a lump formed in his throat. Levi walked in, smacked him upside the head and barked, "Now why the hell do I have this distinct feeling you're feeling alone?"

Erwin blinked up at him, "Because I was."

"Tch!" Levi threw himself wearily into the chair by the bed, "Get some sleep, Asshole."

Erwin lay back, and after a while whispered so as not to wake Levi if he had fallen asleep, "Levi?"

"Mmm? Speak up."

"...Thank you."

"Thank you, Erwin." After a long pause of Erwin staring up at the ceiling he heard Levi whisper, "Oi, I thought I told you to get to sleep, Asshole?"

Erwin grumbled, half asleep, "My men say I don't have a relationship because I don't know when I'll die, but in reality it's because I already have one person who nags me-" He felt a sharp crack on the side of his head again.

"I'm not your goddamned wife."

"No, no you are not." Erwin woke up terrified the next day, realizing he'd fallen asleep after that statement, which he was almost certain he'd spoken laced with regret. He grew red in the face out of embarrassment.

Suddenly a small hand rested upon his forehead, "Erwin?" Concern laced Levi's voice, "You look like you have a fever… Are you alright? Do you feel any aches or pains?"

He took a second to stare at Levi's visage, "Yeah...I'm fine."

Levi's expression immediately turned venomous, "Good, because I'm going to kick your ass for saying I nag you." He turned away to get his food, "Nagging wife, my ass. I'll have you know I'd make the best goddamned wife if I ever was one." He thumped a tray of food on Erwin's stomach and kicked back in his chair, throwing his small legs onto Erwin's bed, over his own legs. "Now eat, dammit, and don't spill anything, I don't want to have to clean up your mess."

Erwin couldn't help but laugh at this, "I still maintain that you nag."

"Erwin Smith, I will shove that food right up your ass."

"Is that part of your repertoire as 'the best goddamned wife?'"

"Don't sass me, Asshole."

"I'm not sassing, I'm just curious."

Pixis decided to enter then, looking amused, "What a cute little couple we have here…"

"Pixis, I swear to god I will throw you out that window." Levi growled.

"Levi, you wouldn't dare throw a single soul out a two story window."


	5. Chapter 5

Christa, in all her pregnant glory, sat on her throne and heard out the needs of the people, with three overprotective figures nearby ready to murder anyone who so much as caused her discomfort… much to her discomfort.

Erwin and Ymir stood to each side of her, while Levi prowled impatiently around the large throne room, annoyed by the entire process. The only interesting break in the day occurred when Christa was attempting to explain to someone that it would be unfair of her to decree a lower price of wheat, and that the economy would be the judge of how much it cost: "However, if someone is tampering unfairly with the prices, I would be glad to look into- Oh!" She jumped and her hand flew to her stomach.

All eyes darted to her and everyone froze, watching a small smile start to play over her features.

"Levi, Erwin! The baby kicked!"

Erwin was grinning, but Levi felt lightheaded and dizzy, uncertain what to make of it.

"Come here, come here, feel it!" Levi jogged up towards her uneasily from the back corner of the room as Erwin knelt down beside her.

As Levi ascended the few stairs in front of the throne, Erwin met his eyes, "Its so strong. Here, Levi-" He reached out for Levi's hand to press it gently onto Christa's tummy.

Levi felt a small kick and he muttered, "Well that wasn't str-" a more forceful kick responded to his voice and he jolted a bit.

Christa laughed, Ymir smiling at her as she held her hand, "I think it likes your voice Levi, it stirs often when Erwin talks, but it's always moving about when you speak." She patted her tummy with her free hand, "I think you already like Papa Levi, now don't you little one?"

"Don't be ridicu-" another kick. Levi looked to Erwin, "Probably coinci-" Another kick. "Well aren't you the rudes-" Kick. "-t little brat."

Erwin chuckled, "How is it possible that my son has inherited your sass?"

"I am not sa-" Kick. "What are you, a lie detector?" Kick. Levi sighed, "I'll take that as a yes…"

At this point people in the room, who had been waiting to complain to the Queen, were laughing along with Ymir and Christa's giggles at the scene before them. Erwin kissed Levi on the head, "I think it just likes you."

Levi eyed the large bulge before him suspiciously, "I hope so…"

Ymir hopped onto the throne's armrest and asked, "Do you two have ideas for naming the little creature my Historia is blessing you with?"

Levi looked to Erwin to explain the names they'd decided on just a couple days before, "Petra if its a girl, Franz if its a boy."

Christa cooed, "I love those!" she patted her tummy to gain the fetus's attention, "I'm leaving you in the best hands, you know that, little one?"

Ymir reached over to rub Christa's stomach, "You two want a boy or girl?"

Erwin shrugged, "I don't care either way."

Levi snorted, "I'm more worried about if I can even raise it right…"

Ymir smacked his head, "If we thought you couldn't raise this baby right, then we wouldn't be letting you raise it at all."

"Well, all that aside," Levi tilted his head back, "We're interrupting this...whatever this is."

Christa smiled, "I like to think of it as bonding with the people."

Ymir and Levi gave each other a look before sharing a sarcastic eye roll. Ymir clapped and shouted to the people below, "Alright, we apologize for the interlude, let's continue on."

Levi took a place by Erwin this time, who leaned over to whisper quietly, "You'll make a great mother."

Levi slid his eyes over to Erwin before muttering, "I'm not breast feeding the kids."

"I would hope not."

After a couple more long hours, Erwin was the only person able to stand in the room. Seats were brought up before the throne so Christa could talk comfortably to her subjects, Ymir sprawled on the ground in front of her throne, head resting sleepily in her queen's lap, and Levi was leaning against Erwin's right side, falling quickly in and out of sleep. When the long session was finished and the last person left, everyone sighed in relief except Levi, who seemed unconscious at that point.

"Thanks, you guys. I appreciate the support." Christa smiled, slowly running her hands through Ymir's hair.

"It's no problem at all...Oh dear, now how am I going to transport my husband back home… Levi are you sleeping?"

Levi grunted noncommittally and dug his teeth into Erwin's useless sleeve, standing back up with the fabric hanging from his mouth. His eyes drifted open and closed wearily, practically sleep walking. Christa giggled, "Go home, you two, I need to get my own spouse back upstairs somehow… Ymir, Ymir wake up…" The woman in question simply turned to bury her face in Christa's lap. "What am I going to do with you…?" The Queen sighed lovingly.

Levi led Erwin via his sleeve, his own hands stuck into his pockets, using his mouth to tug him along. He moved to Christa, reaching out to ruffle her hair fondly before placing a hand on her belly, which kicked in response. He smiled.

Christa gasped and shook Ymir, "Look! Corporel Levi is smiling!"

All three conscious adults looked to see the rare occurrence, catching a brief glimpse before Levi frowned at them, letting out a sleepy growl. Ymir laughed and Christa aw'd, while Erwin simply kissed Levi's head. "Well, it's time to go home, can you make it back to your quarters alright?"

Ymir stood and lifted Christa in her arms, "I do believe I can transport my overweight Queen back, yes."

Christa's eyes glistened, "I-is it that bad?!"

Ymir teased her, "Of course, it's just terrible. Its all anyone can do not to flee from you in all your tubby splendor."

"Really?!"

"No," Erwin remedied, "You look gorgeous, Christa."

Ymir dipped her head and brushed Christa's nose with her own, "You're beautiful as always… Goodnight, you two." She shouted after Levi, who was pulling Erwin away from the sickeningly sweet scene, the Commander's sleeve still in his mouth.

Levi grunted in response to Ymir and Erwin let him lead them outside, waiting till the darkness covered them well enough before scooping up his exhausted husband and carrying him home.


End file.
